Little Too Late
by yasmin122
Summary: Aria meets up with Jason to "talk" and Ezra witnesses something... summary is bad but give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aria POV**_

Jason has been calling me and text me so much lately saying he wants to talk. I try and try to ignore him, but he is very persistent. Ezra is getting jealous. He doesn't have anything to worry about. Today Ezra and i were just cuddling on the couch watching our favorite movie. My phone rang and of course it was Jason. Maybe if i just meet with him, he will leave me alone.

"Who keeps calling you?" Ezra takes his eyes off of the TV and looks at me.

I don't want him to get angry with me so I'll just make up something, "My mom. She doesn't know what's going on with Mike so she wants some help." I get up from the couch.

"You have to leave now?" Ezra pouts and pulls me into his lap. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck.

I giggle, "Ezra stop! I have to go." I smile and kiss his lips.

"We shall continue this later tonight then." He flashes me his boyish smile and walks me to the door.

"Yes. Of course." We kiss once more like our lives depended on it. "Love you Ezra."

"Love you too Pookiebear." I playfully shove him and walk out. I hear him cracking up as he closes the door.

As i walk down the stairs, i call Jason.

"Aria. You finally answered! Can we talk please." I hear the pleading in his voice.

I sigh, "Yeah, let's meet at the park."

"Sounds good. See you there." I can tell that he is in a better mood after i agreed to meet him.

It takes me about 10 minutes to get there. Jason isn't here yet, so i sit on the bench. I feel bad for lying to Ezra, but he doesn't need to get worked up over this. Jason doesn't change the way i feel about him.

"Hey aria." Jason sits beside me. Our knees nearly touching

"what do you want to talk about?" I wanted to get straight to the point, i don't want to keep Ezra waiting.

"I have no idea how to tell you this." He looks in my eyes as his face inches closer to mine. His hand caresses my cheek. This doesn't feel right.

"Jason, stop please. I have a boyfriend." I stand up and try walking away. Jason pulls lightly on my arm.

"You need to know how i feel about you Aria. You're different from your friends. That's what i like about you." He lifts my chin and presses a kiss to my lips. For some reason i didn't pull away.

_**Ezra POV**_

Aria was acting a little weird this morning when she got that phone call. What if it was Jason? I shake my head at the thought. I figured maybe a run would clear my thoughts. Aria would never do anything to hurt me. My normal runs consist of places around my apartment. I feel like a different kind of scenery. I'm going to the park. It's usually quiet and peaceful. I get dressed and begin my run.

Halfway through my run, i hear a voice. A voice that i would know from anywhere. I follow it. Why is Aria here? I see the back of her head and.. Jason. They're kissing. Anger and hurt boils inside of me.

"Aria.." I breath out and she turns around to face me. Jason has a smug grin on his face

"Ezra it's not what it looks like." she rushes towards me and tries to hug me, but i shrug her arms off.

"You lied to me." I am in shock. I see the love of my life kissing another guy.

"Jason kissed me Ezra." Tears fall from her face. I want to brush them away but she betrayed me.

"Aria, you kissed me back." Jason buds in, standing in his place watching our relationship unfold.

I let out a dark laugh, "You told me i have nothing to worry about. You said there was nothing going on between you and Jason. Clearly there is. How the hell could you do this Aria? I went to Hollis for you! I risked everything to be with you! I didn't mind it at all because i love you. And this is how you are going to treat me?" I stare at her in disbelief, anger pulsing through my veins.

"I know Ezra, but i didn't mean for it to happen. i didn't know he was going to kiss me. He just said he wanted to talk."

"You could have told me that this morning! You didn't have to lie to me." i sigh, "And you kissed him back."

"I'm so sorry. Ezra, i love you." Aria kisses my cheek and wraps her arms around me. I lightly push her away. My heart has broke into a million pieces. My eyes filled with tears.

"Don't.." I walk backwards slowly, "I'm gonna think about this. I guess for now, i hope you're happy with jason." I run as fast as i could back to my apartment.

_**Aria POV**_

What have i just done. Ezra's heart is broken because of me. That was not my intention at all. I thought jason just wanted to talk. I want to run after Ezra, but i saw the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I'm the last person he wants to see.

I watch him run into the distance until i can no longer see him. He's gone...

**A/N: Ok. So i wrote this because honestly, im pissed off Aria and Jason kiss next week! I have no idea why she would want to hurt Ezra. He is so sweet and amazing. Something is definitely wrong with her at the moment. Let me know if you like it. It's kind of sad haha but im mad. so yea :) This is a one-shot, but i could make this a story. i dont know, what do you guys think? **

**-Yasmin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Too Late-Chapter 2**

_Ezra POV_

Once i get into my apartment i slam the door shut. I pant heavily, mostly from my anger not so much for the running. I can't believe this. Why would she ever want to hurt me like that? If she wasn't happy she could've told me.

Tired of this heartbreak, i head for my scotch. I grab a glass and fill it all the way. What else am i supposed to do? I sure as hell am not going to call Aria and say i overreacted and i want her back. She chose to kiss him, she lied to me. I have to admit I've had my fair share of mistakes such as not telling her about Jackie, but i didn't lie about it.

I fill my glass again. What did i do wrong? I went to Hollis so Aria and I could spend more time together. Ever since, she's been distant. I don't understand why. Tears threaten to fall but i hold them back. I need to be strong for myself, this isn't my fault.

Wow, without Aria here, i feel lonely and helpless. I love her so much. I was stupid to think that she wouldn't leave me for Jason. He's closer to her age, she's sees him more, and i bet you she likes him as well. My anger gets the best of me and i throw my glass at the wall. Aria broke my heart into a million pieces and now i have to find a way to move on.

I lay on the couch and grab the picture of Aria and I with paper bags over our heads. All of our good memories flood back. I smile and remember the way she laughs, how i felt every time we touched, and the genuine love i felt every time we kissed. I fell for her hard and i can't seem to get her out of my mind. I begin tearing the picture in two slowly. My heart breaking with each little tear. I finally split the picture and throw it on the floor.

I begin falling asleep, but i feel a buzzing coming from my pocket. I pull it out and see that Aria is calling. She really has the nerve to call me right now. After what she did? She betrayed my love and trust. I risked everything to be with her and she hurts me in the end. I tried so hard to make her happy, but it wasn't good enough.

I click ignore. I didn't think Aria would leave a message but she did. I was going against my better judgement and listened to her message. I just wanted to know what she had to say.

"_Ezra, I knew you were going to ignore this call." _She sniffs and continues, _" I am so sorry for lying to you, but I had no intention of kissing Jason back, I... I don't know what came over me. __I love you so much that it hurts. I hate myself for what I did and I bet you hate me too right now. Please, call me and I can explain everything to you. Don't give up on me Ezra. Jason doesn't mean a thing to me. And..."_ The voicemail time was over and I didn't hear what else she had to say.

I wanted so badly to be there with Aria, brushing away the tears and kissing away her pain. But she isn't the one who was betrayed. I was. No one is here to comfort me, no one is here to tell me everything is going to be ok. I love Aria with all my heart, I do, but what she did, I just can't forgive her right now. Let alone talk to her without getting angry. I get in a more comfortable position and slowly drift to sleep.

**Wow. Thank you all so much for the reviews! So as you can tell i will be making this a story :) Don't know how long it will be, but you'll find out eventually! haha. I'm glad you guys like it! It's something different. Anyways let me know how this chapter is. Aria's POV coming soon!**

**OH MY GOSH! That Ezria sneak peek for next week! I was dying! Dang! hahaha Lots of tongue ;) **Im super excited for that scene! haha

**-Yasmin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Too Late-Chapter 3**

_Aria POV_

I'm such an idiot! How could i do this to Ezra? How could i do this to our relationship? I love Ezra so much. I'm not going to lie, i was attracted to Jason. He's mysterious and broken. I wanted to get to know him, help him out. Along the way, i found myself drawn to him. Jason is just...different. But when he kissed me, there was only one person who i thought of. Ezra.

I realized that i can't visualize myself with anyone else. Ezra is my one and only. He probably hates me right now.

After Ezra was no longer in sight, i ran home crying. Jason was calling me from behind, but i ignored him. I rushed into my room, locking the door. I didn't feel like being questioned from my parents. I ruined the most perfect relationship i've ever had. I called Ezra and of course he didn't answer. I left him a message, hoping he would give me a chance to explain.

Tears fall freely from my face. How i wish Ezra was by my side, kissing my forehead, holding me close, and making me feel safe. I picked up the book he gave me, tracing over the words he had written.

I didn't know what i had until he was gone. Now i feel as if there is a whole in my chest. Knowing that i caused Ezra his heartbreak, makes me feel terrible. Why wasn't i just honest with him? Ever since he got his job at Hollis, i was pushing him away. I wasn't connecting with him as before. I guess i was just worried about Jackie working around him. I thought she would take him away from me, but Ezra could never hurt me like that. He is the most sweetest and honest person i know. Knowing that he was mine, brought back so many memories.

I rest my head on my pillow trying to get some sleep. I just can't. I need to get Ezra back no matter how long it takes. Our love is worth fighting for.

_Ezra POV_

I wake up with a sore neck. My head kills. I rise from the couch and look around my apartment. There's broken glass on the floor, scotch sitting on the table, and a picture ripped in pieces. I suddenly remember today's events.

I stifle a laugh. Right, Aria kissed Jason. What the hell was i thinking? The signs were all there. Aria was pushing me away and i was trying so hard to keep our relationship together. I guess i was just denying the fact that Aria wasn't happy with me. Dammit, she could have told me. I rub the face and pick up my phone. 10 new text messages from Aria. I erase every single one of them. There is nothing she can say that will fix this.

I toss my phone on the table and grab the broom. I throw away all of the broken glass, careful not to cut myself, and the pieces of the picture. I feel tired and lonely. I think about calling Hardy, but i don't want to hear him say i told you so. I was for sure Aria and I would be together forever. Our love was one of a kind.

I shake my head, getting rid of the thought. I can't think of Aria right now. Unfortunately, everything in my apartment reminded me of her. I need to get out of here, but it's about 9:00 at night and there is nowhere for me to go. I pull out "To Kill A Mockingbird" and read it for the thousandth time. This book takes me out of reality and into my own little world. After a while, my home phone started ringing. I figured it was Aria, so i chose to ignore the call. I continue to read and was surprised to hear a voice i thought i would never hear again.

_Simone_

**Thanks for much for reviewing! Super happy you all are enjoying it! I like writing this :) And tomorrow is the day! in Lucy Hale's words "EZRIA SEX SCENE" hahahaha gosh, im excited ;) **

**Let me know what you think! **

**-Yasmin**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Too Late-Chapter 4

_After a while, my home phone started ringing. I figured it was Aria, so i chose to ignore the call. I continue to read and was surprised to hear a voice i thought i would never hear again. _

_Simone_

**Ezra POV**

"_Hey Ezra, it's Simone. I know it is pretty late, sorry. Hopefully you remember me. We met a couple months ago at Rosewood High. We had coffee once. Maybe that rings a bell_." She nervously laughs, it's cute. It reminds me of Aria. Dammit, there i go again thinking about her. _"I'm going to be in town for a couple days next week and i was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something. Call me back when you have time. Thanks_."

I smile. Simone is actually an amazing person. It would be great for me to get to know her better. She's quirky, smart, great writer, and successful. I will call her back in the morning. I lay in my bed. My heart still feels empty, but that call healed a small part of it. I slowly drift to sleep.

**Aria POV**

I barely got any sleep. Tossing and turning all night. I decided that I'm going to confront Ezra today. He needs to know that Jason made the move, not me. When he kissed me, i only thought of Ezra. I don't care if he doesnt want to talk to me, but i need him back. I stay in bed contemplating what i was going to say to Ezra, when the girls walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I sit up, my eyes were probably puffy from all the crying from last night.

"Your mom was worried and called us. She heard you crying last night and thought you would rather talk to us about it." Spencer sits across from me on the bed.

"Aria, is everything ok?" Emily asks sitting on the floor giving me a sincere look.

"No. My life is a mess." i cross my arms and look down. They are going to be so disappointed in me.

"Did Fitzy hurt you? I swear i will kick his ass." Hanna says looking pissed off. She knows how it feels to be hurt by the one you love. She didn't want me to go through what she had too, but I'm the one who hurt Ezra.

"You should kick my ass. Ezra didn't do anything wrong." I sigh, really not wanting to tell them.

"What are you talking about? What happened yesterday?" Spencer has a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, Jason kept calling me saying he wanted to talk and i finally caved and met him in the park." Before i continued Emily interrupted me

"Aria, we told you to stay away from him!" Emily rarely got angry. She practically screamed at me.

"I know I'm sorry, i thought he was just misunderstood. But let me continue. He told me he had feelings for me. At first when he tried to kiss me, i told him i had a boyfriend and tried walking away. But he grabbed my arm and uh.. kissed me." I look up at the girls' reactions. They all gasped. I decided to continue.

"Did you kiss him back?" Spencer whispered.

Tears filled my eyes, "I did in the beginning. But i immediately thought of Ezra and pulled away." I swallow hard, "Of course things get worse. I heard someone say my name and i turn around to see Ezra with hurt written all over his face. I tried to tell him what happened, but he wouldnt listen. He basically broke up with me." I tried holding back the tears.

The girls stayed silent. I know how much they disliked Jason and now i do too. I can't believe i let my slight attraction to him ruin my relationship. Jason was nothing compared to Ezra. Finally Hanna broke the silence

"Aria. I know I'm going to sound mean, but how could you do that? Ezra started working at Hollis for you! He did everything he could to make you happy. Why would you let Jason ruin that?"

I cry, "It's ok Hanna. I deserved to hear that. I don't know. I thought jason was different and he was mysterious. I..I know Ezra did all those things for me. I feel terrible. I just want him back! I never wanted to kiss Jason."

"You need to fight for him Aria. If you really love him, go to him. Explain everything." Emily looks at me and stands up. "You need to go...like now."

"Go get him back." Spencer smiles, but i know she's angry that i kissed Jason back as well.

I quickly hug them, "Thank you. I love you guys." A tear trickles down my cheek and i hurriedly change into skinny jeans and a flowery tank top. I curl my hair and put on some makeup. Hanna picks out some boots from my closet and hands them to me.

"How do i look?" I'm nervous. I want Ezra to take me back, no matter what it takes.

"If i were Fitzy, i would take you back." Hanna laughs. Emily and Spencer let out a giggle.

"Alright, i will see you girls later!" I hug them all again and rush out the door.

**Ezra POV**

I wake up at around noon. Wow, i have never slept in this long before. I rub my eyes and get out of bed. I walk slowly to the bathroom. I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I let out a groan. I look at the bottom of my foot and see piece of glass. I take it off, it hurt like like hell, and threw it away. I need to clean up better. The pain from last night race back into my mind. I am not angry at Aria anymore, I'm more disappointed and hurt that i wasn't enough.

Watching her kiss someone else was like getting punched in the gut. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. I was the only one who could kiss her like that, who could hold her like that. I shake my head. Stop thinking about Aria.

Suddenly i remember Simone called last night as well. I should call her back right now. I pick up the phone and write down her number on a post-it note. I let out a breath and tell myself i can do it. I dial her number and wait as it rings.

"Hey Ezra! You called back." I can feel her happiness through the phone. That is one good quality about her.

I grin, "Yeah. I'm glad you called and yes i do remember you." I chuckle, "I would love to have dinner with you and catch up. Just let me know when and we'll go."

She giggles, "Yay. I'm in town Wednesday through Saturday. When are you free?"

"Any time is good."

"How about Thursday around 7?"

"That sounds great! I know the perfect place to take you Simone. I think you'll love it." I laugh

"I will hold you to that Ezra. You'd better not disappoint me!" She laughs along with me.

"I promise it's good! If you don't like it, i will take you out the next day to a different place." I can't believe I'm practically asking her out on a date.

"Maybe i should pretend not to like it." She giggles, "Kidding. Can't wait. I will see you thursday."

"See you thursday." We quickly say goodbye and hang up. I feel a sense of content inside. I don't feel as empty. I hear a knock at the door.

I open the door and was shocked to see Aria. As much as i wanted to kiss her, i don't. She cheated.

"This is not a good time." I say without emotion and begin closing the door.

She stops the door with her foot. "I don't care. We need to talk." Aria pushes her way in.

**Alright, so 209 was pretty good. Aria and Ezra in the office was just AMAZING! ;) haha but i hated how Aria kept dreaming about jason and such. She seriously needs to stop. But the good thing is, she pushed him away when he kissed her. **

**For 210, the sneak peek with Jackie, aria looks pissed. I really hope she isn't going to be mad at Ezra bcuz he didn't do anything! Aria is the one who didn't tell him Jason kissed her... yet.. Jackie gets on me nerves too. Why can't these love triangles be over! I wanna see Aria and Ezra happy for more than one episode! That is all i ask!**

**Sorry, just had to let that out. haha. Anyways. Hopefully you all liked this chapter. Longer than the others :) Let me know what you think. Ideas, comments, **

**You see the Ezra and Aria confrontation soon! **

**-Yasmin **


End file.
